Popigai Breccia (Aptos)
Popigai Breccia is the three-gem yet four-mind fusion of Galena-Calcite, Impactite, and Helenite, and is also a crystal gem. Fusion Dynamic As a three gem fusion, there is some difficulty stabilizing, but most of this is solved via their voluntary control system, where one mind takes the lead at any given time, with the others supporting. This is applied through the use of forms. Each form is controlled by a separate mind, with each tailored to that minds techniques and strengths. All three of these stem from one base form, led by Calcite due to her more agreeable nature. While they are most often summonned in one of the specialized forms for their specific purpose, if they run low on energy they revert to base form, and cannot be in a specialized form until they regain energy. When this takes place, base form can upgrade to any specialized form, until the energy is depleted, or they all are defused. Appearance Standing a little taller than Opal, Popigai Breccia has a somewhat muscular build, with gray skin. Her gems, on the top of the back of the head, chin, and nose, are all gray with a mild tint of cyan. Her hair is cut short, and sits flat on her head. She wears a superhero-like blindfold-esque piece of cloth all around her head where her eyes are, which hide two additional sets of eyes, while revealing one pair of gray-iris eyes. She wears a bodysuit of dark gray with accent of green and blue throughout, and wears a black vest over this. She has four arms, one more muscular set above with black lines running down along the limb into green hands, and one leaner set with blue sleeves and white gloves. Personality In base form, Popigai is agreeable and caring, wanting to help others when possible. However, she mostly agrees with what others say without offering much of her own opinions, unless she feels very strongly on an opinion or belief. She wants to get the job done, but mostly stores energy to go into a specialized form unless she herself is needed specifically. Playful when such a situation arises, and is very willing to help due to her general harmony. Weapons *Installation Staff: The fusion weapon of all three weapons, this staff ends with a warp disc and several hanging weights. By pressing onto the ground, this can install one of several units, including a permanent warp pad given several minutes, a small communication unit given fifteen minutes, and, as most often used, a hologram generator, given 5-10 seconds. *Disc: Helenite's mildly sharpened warp disc, throwable and able to used as a warp pad. Usable by the base form. *Baton: Impactite's thick and sizeable baton, resilient and percussive in nature. *Weighted Net: Galena-Calcite's large net with weights around the edge of it. Unique Abilities *Installation Usage: Popigai Breccia is able to use all of their installations or identical structures remotely, able to activate warps, send communication, and create holograms from their respective installations with just a thought, though proximity to the tower makes it more efficient. *Dimensional Blink: Popigai can temporarily blink out of space by moving in the fourth dimension, though she cannot sense the normal plane while like this. *Attack Gravity: Popigai attracts attacks, be it melee or projectile in nature, causing them to curve towards her. Form Differences |-| Terra= *The hair now is pulled upwards in the front, wears a gi, has six arms, the triangle glows in the black corner, height is a little shorter than Alexandrite, and the irises of their eyes are black. *Much more defensive and selfless, quickly going into combat to act to stop a threat. *Gains more control over the Attack Magnetism ability, and is much more able to absorb damage, at the expense of harmony, their forms energy meter. *Judo and soft techniques of using an opponents momentum is now the primary combat technique. *While losing all base form weaponry, they gain the use of a pavise: The fusion weapon made up of the weighted net and warp disc, a tall upright shield. |-| Aqua= *The hair is now spiky, wears an open gi that more resembles a robe, the triangle glows in the cyan corner, height is between Opal and Sardonyx, and the irises are now cyan. *More reserved and calculating, using their emotions as fuel to act, but not acting over irrationally. *Gains the ability to fire blasts of different natures, including soft light energy (like pearls), warp energy (which warps small objects or burns larger objects similar to an acid), parkour energy (which bounces off surfaces and fires kinetic energy), and piercing energy (soft light energy that rotates obstacles, causing them to move around it like air or water, causing it to be more piercing of solid objects) *Loses base form weapons, but The attack magnetism ability now only works for projectiles, so as to work with their weapon, a crosse (Lacrosse Stick): a fusion weapon made up of the weighted net and the baton, this Lacrosse stick has a large head utilized for catching and launching projectiles by charging them with parkour energy. |-| Ventus= *The hair is now slicked back along the head, the vest is gone, their are only two arms, the triangle glows in the light green corner, a little shorter than Opal, and the irises are likewise light green. *Mischievous and thrill-chasing, they nonstop move to do what they like, often throwing caution to the wind. *Gains the full ability of movement, able to move at high speeds with trails of damaging parkour energy behind them, as well as warp short distances and travel in an ana or kata plane before returning back to the normal plane of space. Able to locomote on any surface, and can parkour off of air in a pinch. *While losing all base weapons, Ventus form gains an axe, a fusion weapon made of a sharpened warp disc and a baton. Trivia *They take a lot of inspiration to the general Kingdom Hearts series and its gameplay elements, including reality shift, shotlock, flowmotion, homing attacks, and drive forms. *They were originally going to be Popigai diamond, but it seemed OP and overtly ironic to make a CG fusion a diamond. While there may or may not be a diamond inside the Breccia, the gem itself is not flatout diamond. Category:Characters Category:Approved Characters Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Fusion